Dexterity
The stealthy art of hunting valuables, fist weapon combat and gadget creation. Perks Sleight of Hand Prodigy: The Pilferer (Level 20) Instantly grants "Greed" and "Unarmed". Unburdened Infest (Level 25) Inverse-pickpocket a poison or adhesive explosive to trigger it at the target. Inventor When a Finger Trap is placed on a NPC via reverse pickpocketing, the NPC hs a 30% chance to be staggered once he starts attacking. If this effect kicks in, the Finger Trap has a 50% chance to break. When placed on a dwemer machine via reverse pickpocketing, the Semiconductive Device completely disables the device for 10 seconds once it starts moving, and is consumed in the process. * Recipe for 1 Finger Trap: 1 lockpick, 1 leather strip, 1 steel ingot * Recipe for 1 Semiconductive Device: 1 iron ingot, 1 void salts When a Tripwire Bond is placed on a NPC via reverse pickpocketing, the NPC will stumble as soon as he starts moving. Has a 70% chance of breaking when this effect kicks in. Whenever the NPC with spike powder in his inventory initiates an attack, he lose5% of his current Health. The placed spike powder is consumed as soon as the first attack is initiated. Note that a single Spike Powder lasts until the target dies. * Recipe for 1 Tripwire Bond: 1 linen wrap, 2 leather strip * Recipe for 1 Spike Powder: 1 iron ingot, 1 bone meal When a Spellbomb is placed on a NPC via reverse pickpicketing, the NPC will be struck to the ground and lose half of his current Magicka as soon as he casts a spell. Consumed when triggered. As soon as an Oil Container is placed on a NPC via reverse pickpocketing, the NPC will continuously leave oil puddles behind. Oil puddles explode when hit with fire. If the NPC dies, the effect finishes. If the NPC is hit with a fire spell or explosion, the effect terminates and causes an instant explosion. Consumed instantly when placed. * Recipe for 1 Spellbomb: 1 lesser or common soul gem, 1 ale, 1 torch * Recipe for 1 Oil Container: 1 empty wine bottle, 2 dwarven oil Rules for all "Inventor" gagdets: Applying multiple ones of one type does not "stack". Adding five Finger Traps will only count as one when determinig the stagger chance. If one finger trap breaks, the remaining ones will not have any effect. You may collect them again and use them on another target. However, multiple different gadgets placed on one actor do stack. Utility Belt(Level 40) "Inventor" gadgets, traps, lockpicks and potions/poisons found in the world are weightless. Also includes "fixed value" potions crafted from Alchemy via perks such as "Poison Burst" and the Camouflage Tincture from Wayfarer. Snatch (Level 40) Timed blocking with a fist weapon and no shield equipped steals the attacker's weapon instantly, with no additional crime being commited. Monkey Grip (Level 60) Attacking a blocking target that carries a shield with a fist weapon steals the target' shield with no additional crime being commited. Removing the Scaffold (Level 80) Attacking a target that carries armor with a fist weapon will steal a piece of the target's armor with no additional crime being commited if the target did not block the attack. Can not steal shields. Armor theft priority: armguards >> helmet >> legguards >> cuirass Open Sesame (Level 30) Creates a key for every lock you pick that has a key. Makes stealing keys 80% easier. Secrecy (Level 45) Picking locks does not count as crime. Nose for Coin Greed (Level 50) Gold has no weight. Treasure Hunter Unarmed (Level 55) Can steal equipped weapon via Pickpocket. Ace's Mark (Level 80) Can steal worn armor from targets via Pickpocket. Conviction (Level 95) Allows pickpocketing chance to reach 100%.